Fate Comes Knocking
by PurpleSorbet
Summary: Moving to a new town was bad enough, but to move to a different state was something Violet hadn't had in mind but she went along with it, but the last thing she expected was to get thrown into a war that wasn't her own, not that she can prevent that from happening.


_**I'm going through the episodes with my OC's, for months I've been wanting to do this, don't like then don't read, and I don't care many people have done this, I'm jumping the bandwagon.**_

 _ **Alright, that's enough of my ranting, let's roll!**_

* * *

 **~1~**

Welcome to Jasper.

* * *

Looking out the window. Violet sighed softly and watched the scenery go by. She hugged herself.

She had chocolate brown hair with light purple highlights in her fringe, freckles across her nose

She wore a white tube top with a black sleeveless hoodie on top, zipped halfway down with cat ears on the hood, purple plaid skirt, black leggings and dark brown buckle boots just below the knees, and lastly black and purple striped wool arm warmers which came to the elbows. Ice blue eyes looking outside.

"Violet let's hope this will be the last foster home." Mandy, her social worker told her.

"I hope so too, I'm sick and tired of going from foster home to foster home." She mumbled.

"I understand your frustration dear, we haven't told anyone you're leaving, they assume you went on a school trip, oh, speaking of school, you'll be starting tomorrow, I know it's sudden."

"Don't worry about it Mandy." The teen assured her. "But...Jasper, Nevada of all places?"

"I know your annoyance, but I hope there will be no threats here."

Violet sighed, she couldn't argue there, she would always find trouble in cities or in neighbourhoods near any cities she went to, someone always picking fights and her returning injured, then the attacker threatening the foster family she would stay with, but to move to a different state was something she hadn't had in mind.

She continued to look out the window until the car came to a stop outside a neighbourhood and outside a house.

"Here we are." Mandy announced.

Violet said nothing and got out of the car, taking her messenger bag with her. She inspected her nails and made a note to change the nail varnish colour from pink to purple, the social worker took out her suitcases from the boot and went to the door. Violet followed the older woman as she knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a man. He smiled at the sight of the older woman.

"Mandy, nice to see you again."

"Hi Ian, I'm so sorry it's a short notice."

"Don't worry about it, when you told me of the situation I didn't hesitate for one second."

"Violet, this is Ian Wilson, don't you worry about him, he's a big softie."

The blonde chuckled. "You're embarrassing me Mands."

She giggled and gently guided the girl indoors. Violet looked around, she had to admit it was a nice home. The two adults talked as she went to sit in an arm chair.

"I will check up in a month time to see how things are." Mandy explained as she brought the two suitcases into the house. "If things are going well I won't check up for at least three months."

Ian nodded. "Sure thing."

She patted the younger girl on the shoulder and headed to her car. Violet shifted on the spot. With a wave the older woman got into her car and drove off.

"You hungry?" Ian asked her.

"I guess..." She mumbled softly.

He smiled. "It must be hard to move to a different state and a new town, Mandy told me you've been to different foster homes in the same state but now you're in a new state with unfamiliar faces."

She nodded weakly.

"I was in a foster home when I was younger, but I never moved foster home to foster home, or a different new state to be in a foster home."

"It's hard." She sighed. "I just want to stay in one foster home."

He smiled and patted her on the shoulder gently. "What do you eat? Allergic to anything?"

She shrugged. "I eat anything that goes on the plate, and no allergies whatsoever."

"Oh good, you're not the fussy type, in that case we'll go to KO burger for lunch."

She nodded and followed him to exit the house. He locked the door behind him.

* * *

"So, you had to move many times because someone started on you and threatened the foster family?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah that's right, I only bumped into them, but the moron didn't know the word 'accidental'."

"In my opinion that isn't fair for you, when you're the one not responsible."

She shrugged. "Life's a bitch." She took a drink of her milkshake.

"Are your eyes natural? I've never seen anyone with ice blue eyes before." Ian asked.

She took the straw out of her mouth. "Yeah they're natural." She noticed the surprised look on his face. "I get that reaction a lot."

"Huh, it's not freaky, it's odd, almost unique."

"It's nothing really." She shrugged.

He took out a cigarette from his pocket. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Don't worry, I smoke outside, who knows if you have asthma or not." He lit it. "I won't get it on your food." He turned until she was staring at his back as he smoked.

"It's nice a foster parent isn't smoking over the food." She commented. "Not that I'm trying to offend you."

"Don't worry about it, I think smoking over the dinner table is disrespectful, mother would kill me if I did that."

She smiled slightly and took another bite of her burger before stuffing two fries in her mouth.

After eating Ian gave Violet a tour and showed here where the school was. She stared at the building and then swallowed as she then followed him. She paused and stared at a red and blue semi, noticing she wasn't following. Ian looked to see what she was staring at. He smiled and shook her to snap her out of it. She looked at him.

"Interested?" He asked amused.

She blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyway, the boy who served us is Jack Darby, he lives next door to us, I say he's a year older than you, and he goes to the same school you'll go tomorrow, his mother June is a nurse." Ian explained.

She said nothing and allowed the information to sink in.

* * *

Walking through the door the next day. Violet sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she placed her large messenger bag onto the floor. Ian appeared into the living room.

"Hey you're back, how was school?"

She shrugged. "It was alright, tried not to punch some guy who was flirting with me and picking on Jack."

"Ah, you met Vince unfortunately."

"I take it he's the local bully."

"You can say that yes."

She hummed and walked into her room to grab her smaller messenger bag with all the stuff she left in it yesterday. She walked form her room and to her other bag to get out her cell phone.

"Can I go out?"

"Your curfew is ten on weekdays, on weekends make sure you're back before midnight."

"Alright."

"I'll make sure to put a plate of food in the microwave."

"Thanks Ian."

She walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Violet sighed as she headed to KO burger. She entered the building and spotted Jack at the counter. Spotting her he gave a small nod as he was introduced to her yesterday.

"Uh, hey." He greeted.

"Um...Hi." She muttered softly.

"Here to order?"

"No thank you, Ian is making food for me to eat later on."

He paused to take a drive by order.

"Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack asked in a bored tone.

 _"Uh, two super combos, and extra fries."_

"Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked them

 _"Yeah, some advice."_ The person answered. _"How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

Violet crossed her arms unimpressed with a dull frown.

"So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back.

Violet giggled.

The laughing stopped. _"What'd you say?"_ The guy asked angrily.

"$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat at him.

Jack turned his back, the car drove up and snatched the food. She sighed when she heard them laugh and drive off.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "I have to pay for that." He said miserably.

"Umm...Maybe you shouldn't leave the food unsupervised." Violet suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

She said nothing and shifted on the spot.

"I...Uhm...I'll see you either later or tomorrow."

"Yeah...Sure."

She walked out the building and then sighed, she wasn't so good with making friends. She shifted on the spot but said nothing at all as she walked off in her own direction.

* * *

Violet walked down the street but paused when she heard yelling and jumped when she spotted Jack on a blue motorcycle. She ran to follow where the vehicle was going and reached her destination and watched him get off the motorcycle.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you both down."

"J-Jack, did that-." She began in disbelief but never finished as he grabbed her wrist and he ran off, the brunette barely gaining her balance.

Satisfied the two humans had ran off. Arcee drove off herself but watched one Decepticon follow the two.

"Scrap." She hissed.

"I don't even know her!" Jack yelled.

"Jack what's going on!?" Violet demanded.

"No time, more running."

She watched the motorcycle land on the bonnet and drove at their pace.

"Hop on!" Arcee demanded.

Jack got on the front while Violet barely got on the back as she held onto him for dear life.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"I-I don't think it's a good idea to ask questions!" Violet squealed.

She turned her head to watch The yellow and black car join in on the chase. Bumblebee rammed into the two Decepticons, causing the two to spin.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family."

Violet watched the yellow and black vehicle get rammed into the railing as she winched. She looked ahead to see the road ahead and the barrier nearby. She squealed and held onto him more as the motorcycle jumped the barrier and drove down the embankment. Landing on the ground below.

Violet looked over and watched Raf drop his remote control for his toy car drop onto the floor.

"Whoa."

"You have no idea." Jack breathed.

He looked at the brunette. "Violet?"

"Hey Raf." She greeted.

He ran over to the two. She looked up to the road and spotted the two Decepticons up on the embankment.

"Oh no." She groaned as they drove down.

She ran off with the two boys as there was shifting behind them.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

She jumped in the air and kicked one down, she then kicked one in the face.

"Wh-What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

Violet began to ponder as the femme continued to battle the two. She watched her to back flips and gasped when she got shot, causing her to slid across the floor.

The brunette bit her lip but spotted a familiar yellow vehicle appear from the bridge. Transform and punched the con in the face. She watched him take a step back and she cringed when there was a crunch under his foot.

Bumblebee paused and lifted his foot to see the crushed car. He looked to Raf.

" **I'm sorry!"** He apologized

"No problem, really." The boy assured him.

He looked at the brunette. **"Hello."**

She swallowed. "H-Hey." She squeaked.

A con shot the yellow bot and sent him flying. Violet gasped once again as his head was stood on and the gun was beginning to warm up.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at the three as he then gulped.

"Please." He then whimpered.

"Um Raf, that was unwise." Violet squeaked again.

Jack knelt next to him. "Bad call."

They all ran towards the pipe after rounding the corner. They climbed in and kept on running, a hand reached for the three. Violet barely dodged the hand. The hand quickly disappeared and they exchanged glances to hear punching. Bumblebee peeked through, startling Jack at the same time while Violet was calming down from the panic.

" **I think you three should leave, it's not safe."** He advised.

"Thank you." Raf told him.

With a nod the yellow bot disappeared from their view. Violet leaned against the wall of the pipe.

"What did we see?" The boy then asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered.

The three left. Violet looked back before following the other two.

* * *

Violet sighed when they eventually got out the pipe. She dusted herself off while Jack and Raf introduced to each other.

"Violet?"

She snapped out of it and glanced to the two who was looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine, although I've only been here not long and that happened."

Jack approached her. "I'll take you home, you look pale."

She said nothing and nodded. She looked to Raf and smiled at his concerned look.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow." She assured him.

The three went their separate ways, the two older humans going their way while Raf went on his own.

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished as she crossed her arms.

"Human?" Optimus questioned in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and then held up three fingers.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus murmured.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said in a defensive tone.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

* * *

Violet stood under a tree along with Raf. Spotting Jack he waved the older human as he walked over.

"Raf hey, how about all three of us forget what we saw."

"Jack." Raf said in an excited tone as a familiar yellow and black car appeared into view.

"Oh, not again." Jack groaned

" **Hi again, can you and the girl get in for me?"**

"He wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me and Violet." Raf explained.

"How do you know?" Jack asked in shock.

"He told us to."

"What?"

Violet spotted Arcee. "Jack, I think your ride is over there."

"I don't think-" Jack began.

"How's it going." Raf said as he got into the passenger seat and Violet got into the driver seat.

"Raf! Violet!" Jack said in alarm, but was ignored as the vehicle left off.

* * *

While Raf and Bumblebee chatted. Violet looked out the window to watch the scenery go by. She spotted Jack following and resumed looking out the window again. Her gaze flickered ahead of her before she did a double take to realize they were heading to the cliff.

"A-Are you crazy!?" She asked in disbelief.

" **Calm down, we won't crash."** The scout assured her.

She said nothing and watched the cliff face open. She blinked and then rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing things but she then realized it wasn't a dream but reality.

He drove through the cliff face and onto metallic road. Violet looked out the window as they entered the large room. She blinked and looked around in silent disbelief as she shifted her large messenger bag that was sitting on her lap.

She and Raf got out of Bumblebee as he transformed.

"I thought there was three?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"And I'm Miko."

Violet blinked and watched the Asian girl run up to another one she didn't notice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Bulkhead." Came the startled reply.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" She asked.

Violet rubbed the back of her neck, unsure what to do about the unexpected person.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

Ratchet scoffed. "Ugh, puh-leez."

The brunette frowned, not impressed. She became uncomfortable when the medic stared at her and moved to somewhere else. She paused to hear heavier footsteps. She walked to Jack and the others.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Ok, Why are they here?" Jack asked.

"A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Violet had found it disturbing he knew Jack's name. She grew uncomfortable again when she was stared at yet again. She shifted on the spot.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." He answered.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked in boredom as she played with her hair.

The brunette frowned at the rudeness but said nothing at all.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus explained grimly.

 _'That doesn't sound good.'_ Violet thought.

"Dude, your eyes."

Snapping out of it. She glanced to the Asian girl.

She frowned. "What?"

"Your eyes." Miko repeated. "Nice contacts."

She shifted on the spot. "They're natural."

The medic scanned her as she jumped. "Hmmm, well she's right, they are natural."

Violet shifted again, she wasn't used to this attention, she barely knew everyone. She rubbed the back of her neck, she's barely been here and yet she got herself involved in something big, a big threat.

And Mandy said there wouldn't be any threats. She almost laughed but didn't at all.

* * *

 _ **And done, meh.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope it was alright, about the interaction between Jack and Violet don't judge about it, when I was a teen, it was awkward to talking to others so there.  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, leave a review please, thanks.**_


End file.
